


The Poem of Daisuke

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Daisuke poetry] A few words about Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poem of Daisuke

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** The Poem of Daisuke  
 **Character:** Motomiya Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 139|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Summary:** [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Daisuke poetry] A few words about Daisuke. 

* * *

Many never guessed what he would achieve  
Only the fates knew what his future could weave.  
The call of courage and friendship brought him to the fore,  
Opening his eyes to a new world and a new kind of war.  
Mischief and mayhem rule his days  
In all that he does he hopes for some praise.  
Yummy ramen is the sum of his life and his goals,  
And one day when the wars, he’ll serve it hot in little bowls. 

Daring, fast, brave, and strong  
A hero, a leader, willing to help when anything goes wrong  
In sunlight or shadow he’s always there  
Soccer or saving the world, he’ll always care.  
Using his heart as his greatest tool,  
Keep the team together and don’t give up is a fast rule.  
Even if it means he’ll look like a fool. 

**The End**


End file.
